Hostel II: The Killing Floor
''Hostel Part II: The Killing Floor ''a first person survival horror video game distributed by Zombie Studios and released on February 9th in North America, March 11th in the United States Japan and New Zealand and October 14th in Australia for Microsoft Windows. Summary The player controls an American Thrill Debunker known as Norton Adams who after a tragic incindent lost his wife. Norton went on to pursue the most revered experiences in a cross country trip. Whilest in Bratislava befriends a mysterious foreign model woman who promises just the experience he's looking for. Norton Adams then travels to a Slovakian Hostel and is strangely abducted. He awakes in an abandoned factory room strapped to a chair with a man advancing him with a weapon. He breaks free of he's bindings overpowers and kills the man meant to take his life. Norton unlocks the door and escapes into a bizarre maze of torture and deceit where people's sickest fantasies are unleashed. He has but limited time with the opportunity to save five lives before saving his own. However he's up against armed maniacs, hungry dogs and a lockdown in the process all depending upon his time. Characters -'Norton Adams': The man you portray is armed with a wrench, An American Backpacker staying at the Slovakian Hostel the same time as Beth Salinger, Whitney Keye and Lorna Weisenfreund. He is abducted following the young couple next door and awakens strapped to a pole chair about to be killed in a bizarre factory room by a bizarre man. Norton succeeds in escaping his restraints and cutting off the man's leg before killing him. Norton then must succeed in saving five other victinms before saving himself. '-Lisa Tama: '''Italian backpacking female whom from earlier before abduction engaged in conversation with Norton. She is strapped to a chair. '-Michael Lewis: American backpacking bald black man recently from Sweden is tied to a chair in a large room with propellors and accessed by a ladder. '-Sandra Lewis: '''Held in place by chains. White step-sister of Michael -Cassiendra Amorozzi: A Berlin Backpacker who was on her way to the Carnival Masquerade. She is strapped to a massage table with a face hole which is suspended upwards. '-Maurice Blackwell: 'Dutch buisnessman suspended above the same in-built spa as Lorna was. 'Gameplay Hostel II: The Killing Floor plays out with the simple controls of PC Game. ﻿ You use the mouse for forward and backward movement, the WAZQ buttons for motionary movement and control. And a click of the mouse intiates an attack with the weapon you and possess and opens doors. The player has a limited number of controls ensuring difficulty but fast timed movements will result in success. In the game it only takes on attack from an assailant to kill Norton but several attacks from him to kill the enemy. Some kills are systematic like when you are faced with the five victims. The player is usually instructed to press a button instrucred intiating a hiding sequence as a purchaser enters the room. You are then able to select a weapon and with a click of the mouse attack with the weapon usually resulting in different types of carnage. In Vein to the Saw Video Game there is many alternate endings some with very bad endings. The bad endings usually result in Norton's death or other loss the good endings result in him surviving the ordeal. Items 'Socket Wrench: '''Among the many items of torture found in the room originally meant to serve as Norton Adams' Tomb. Auction Files: Found in the room marked Learn Your Worth Belongings: Each of the five victims once saved or not has a possession left by Sasha Rassimov. Belonging's List Purchaser The Mexican Madman: The Purchaser of Lisa and would of have been Michael The La Lunatic: A former mental patient and purchaser of Michael should the Mexican die The Swiss Savour: Lothario purchaser of Sandra The Other Bathory: Mrs. Bathory's sister pruchaser of Cassie The Dutch Duplicate: Undermined partner of Maurice Blackwell who purchases him to slaughter him and gain his position. It is revealed that the duplicate tricked Maurice into coming to Slovakia Weapons of Choice The devices used by the purchasers of the five victims *The Mexican Knife Collection: The chosen weapons to kill Lisa *Electrical Cords and Scalper: Four electrical cords upon which connected run a circuit to the chair Michael's shackled too. The Scalper plying silver weapon which may scalp him *The Plier and the Rings: Sandra is pierced with six rings major chest ventricles beginning with her stomach. The Plier could be used to tear the rings off causing her to bleed to death *The Grate and the Reaper Blade: An old square grate used to skin Cassie's back after the Reaper Blade slices a deep cut in sections of back *Machete: A large, long machete to be used in slicing Maurice's back Quote from the Duplicate ''"Well Maurice i'm not going to stab you in the back, just slice it." ''Twist Endings'' Salvation: It is revealed that the real purchaser Elite of Norton was Sasha Rassimov himself. Sasha devised a close associate to pose as the man meant to kill him, give Norton easy to escape bindings and trail his progress when faced with the opportunity to save five people's lives Norton's progress has impressed his buyer Sasha and upon reaching the surface knocked unconsious by Axelle. It is then revealed to Norton that like Beth, Whitney and Lorna he was manipulated by Axelle into coming here. He is nothing but a present from Sasha from Axelle as the perfect interesting victim. This ending is only intiated when you have saved all five victims and the outcome sees Sasha unable to proceed on with Norton as Lisa busts in with a flaming molotov cocktail which she swings into the room setting it alight. As Norton and Lisa head for the door Beth Salinger steps and with a hurl of a battle axe decapitates Lisa. She then passes Norton a card reading Elite Hunting and Outfitting New Member Norton Adams. Reconcilliation: Should you only save Michael, Maurice, Cassie and Sandra but unable to rescue Lisa Norton will be raped and tortured by Sasha before escaping to find the four survivours in four doors. First Door: Michael will be inside strapped to a chair over a watery floor that will eletrocute. Second Door Lisa following her death by the Mexican Madman's body will be in the room mauled to shreds, before that is Sandra neck chained to the ground before the dogs Third Door Maurice will be held in place by two rectangle blades of incredible size that will continue to twist around and around until his arms are seperated from his body Fourth Door Cassie will be inside pinned up against the wall with two chains in her back which will pull up skinning her back A Final Door A fifth door is then revealed reading Intiation upon entering is a dark room with a luminous message up ahead reading Failed. Beth then appears and decapitates Norton with the Battle-Axe Death: If all the survivours die or at least three Norton is raped, tortured and killed by Sasha. Descent: If four are saved one being Lisa Sasha is unable to obtain Norton. Norton and Lisa then escape in a car and begin zooming up a mountain road. A Man from a cliff then aims with a sniper rifle shooting Norton in the head causing him to steer the car off a cliff killing Lisa. A close-up fo the man reveals a bloodhound tatto on his wrist and then a motorbike helmet on his head revealing him to be the man who collected Paxton's head. Ironic Stabillity -Michael's door death plays out as his original would of have been -Cassie's back is skinned in her door which is how Mars. Bathory's sister planned to kill Cassie -Sandra's door involves her being chained like she was originally to be for the Savour﻿ ﻿ Category:Media